


如果sp演员在娱乐圈 2

by Ian17



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警感觉越写越离谱了哈哈哈，大家随便看看就好~
Kudos: 52





	如果sp演员在娱乐圈 2

嘉锐是被铃声吵醒的。七点整，正式开始拍摄是上午十点，时间还比较充裕。  
他在床上翻滚了两圈，一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐了起来。  
好开心好开心，今天也是能见到少城的一天啊！他登录了微博小号，刷新了少城的主页，嗯，没有更新，不过没有关系，他打开了私信的页面，给少城留言：少城，上午好！今天虽然天气寒冷，但是阳光明媚，很高兴可以看见你！平安夜快乐！  
输入完，嘉锐对着手机傻笑一阵，他想着，写“看见你”也没人知道是看见屏幕里的你，还是真实的你，不会被发现，美得很，美得很。

今天要拍摄的是学校类型的题材，少城作为主动扮演的是老师，包括嘉锐在内共有四个被动，令人比较惊讶的是阿清居然也在。  
啧啧啧，不是首席被动嘛，干嘛还来拍群戏嗷。上赶着跟少城组cp呢，嘉锐的白眼都想翻到天上去了。但实际上他并没有这么做，因为他在现场准备的时候看到少城和阿清两个人了。他之前见过阿清，也见过少城，但是是第一次见他俩在一起。他突然有点理解，为什么倾城cp粉那么多了，因为这两个人之间确实是有壁的。好像无形之中，别人都无法进入。  
此时他们俩正在讨论走位的事情，阿清是第一个上场，摄像机的位置是固定的，所以他需要和少城商量好，该怎么站位，该怎么进场，同时也是帮助后面的人，沿着既定的路线走，就不会出错。他们很熟练地讨论着，和摄影师跟导演沟通。其实嘉锐还有其他几个被动都是演员，可他们不会去做这件事情，这就是差别吧。  
嘉锐皱着眉静静地看着他们俩，尽量客观地打量着他们，发现他们身上的气质很相似，都是给人很可靠成熟的感觉，不同的是，少城还会有些笑意，但是阿清人如其名，冷冷清清，面无表情，和视频里的他完全不一样。  
嘉锐又想起了那个视频，整个人烦躁烦躁，烦躁升级。  
少城什么时候才能看到自己呢？

导演已经喊了开始，嘉锐按照剧本设定，双手抱头，蹲在一旁，他是第三个上场。剧本里要求，在其他人受罚的时候，其他人必须低下头呈忏悔状，一开始他还可以保证自己沉浸在该有的状态中，但是渐渐地嘉锐有点耐不住性子，因为从他的角度稍稍抬头，就可以看见阿清的脸。而且，整个片场都格外的安静，只有木板接触皮肤的声音，具体是什么工具嘉锐也不知道，开始前在少城手里远远的看了一眼，木板在空气中落下，清脆地炸裂开来，好像就在嘉锐的耳边一样，那么清晰，还有阿清稍显沉重的呼吸声，每每伴随着击打声变得愈发急促。  
一声，又一声的呼吸。一下，又一下的拍打。  
听声音，木板的质地没有很厚，不然声音会更沉闷一点，而不是像现在这样，响声中还带着回音，让人可以想象到木制的板子打在柔软的肉体上，拍下一阵波浪，前端略微弹起的感觉。这声音实在是太近又太熟悉了，就像打在嘉锐自己身上一样，他低着头都可以幻想出在连续拍打下，逐渐红肿的屁股，颤颤巍巍在空中晃动的样子。  
“啪，啪，啪。”的声音不断回响在室内，这声音像魔咒一样，勾引着嘉锐想抬头看看，刚刚他记住了摄像机的位置，猜想现在抬起头，应该也不会很明显。于是他抬起头来，偷偷瞟向阿清。  
他脸上没有太多的表情，眉毛紧蹙，他应该很想闭上眼睛，但是是不被允许的，眼神是最能传达情感的，所以在拍摄期间，导演有规定过，不能闭眼。他的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，额头上有微微的细汗。其实单看眉眼，阿清给人一种十分凌厉高冷的感觉，眉毛浓且细长，眼距略宽，眼神深邃。而且他皮肤特别白，通常这种长相的人，脸上流露出痛苦的神色，会让人格外的有施虐欲，有一种想要去作贱的感觉。但是阿清不会给这种感觉，嘉锐呆呆地看着，他都忘记等下自己还要挨打，也忘了此时此刻正在拍摄。  
如果硬要给此时阿清的状态下一个定义的话，嘉锐觉得，那是一种，脆弱感。好像身上原有的壁垒被打破，将真实的自己完整地呈现给别人看，而在这个过程中，阿清是被迫的，所以这种凌辱和脆弱的感觉，巧妙地结合在了一起。直白到镜头都无法捕捉，只有在现场看才能如此震撼。  
渐渐的，随着木板落下的速度越来越快，阿清越发局促的喘息声，变为了小声的叫喊，如果不是仔细听，根本听不出来。但是他还是很敬业地没有挣扎。嘉锐可以清晰地看到阿清因为痛苦而紧缩着的肩膀，因为大口呼吸而无法闭合的嘴巴，因为想要缓解疼痛而高高扬起的下颚，还有紧紧扶住桌角而泛白的手指。嘉锐吞了吞口水，他突然很想看一下少城，看一下面对如此优秀又诱人的阿清，少城是什么反应。但是没办法，摄像机还在拍摄，嘉锐不能动的太厉害。他看过剧本，知道虽然台词不多，但是差不多要到开口的时候了。  
“饶了我吧，我错了。”尽管已经痛得直发抖了，但是阿清还是口齿清晰地说了出来，好像有一口气堵在喉咙里，没有出来，所以声音很嘶哑，但是因为痛苦，音调却很高，略带忏悔懊恼的语气，甚至声音里也没有暴露太多的痛苦。声音不大，但是像小猫的爪子一样，毛茸茸的，挠得人心痒痒。  
“不要，不要打了。”终于，阿清哭了出来，眼泪流出眼眶顺着脸颊流下，好像委屈到了极点，眼梢红红的，但还是极为克制的，说出的台词也没有哽咽啜泣的声音，但是语气中的夹杂着的哭腔已经了然了。如果说之前的表演，嘉锐还觉得，阿清的表演虽然精致，但是不符合校园的主题，因为他全程表现都很成熟，没有学生的状态。但是这句话一出来，阿清整个人的形象，好像又进入到了角色里，给人一种少年感，顽皮中还带着一丝天真的胆怯。  
嘉锐默默地把这个片段深深地记在了脑海中，命名为阿清教做人系列第一弹。  
但是一想到少城，嘉锐心中泛起的酸涩的感觉就无法褪去，他突然很想很想看一眼近在咫尺的少城的脸。沉浸在这种情绪中的嘉锐，连阿清是什么时候退场的都没有注意。突然嘉锐感觉前方出现了一块阴影，他抬头看了看，发现少城正站在自己的面前，手里拿着的工具终于看清了，是一把三尺宽的竹尺，不厚，倒是很符合校园惩戒的主题。不过，现在不是走神的时候，嘉锐突然意识到，现在还在拍摄中，应该还没有轮到自己上场才对，少城为什么现在走过来。  
还没等嘉锐想出结果，突然感觉肩膀被人拽住，他踉踉跄跄地跟上少城的步伐，然后猛地推到了墙上，他还没站稳，少城一只手固定住他的腰，另一只手抓着他裤子的松紧带，一拽，连外裤带内裤一并给脱了，嘉锐大气都不敢出，他不知道发生什么了，导演没喊停，他只能感觉到刚刚还被布料包裹着的臀部，此刻正赤裸裸地暴露在冰冷的空气中，他不至于不敢露，但是此时此刻突变的剧情实在是有些诡异，他僵硬着身体，微微发抖。  
“啪，啪，啪。”还没等他回过神，少城就挥着尺子，落在了嘉锐挺翘圆润的屁股上。少城丝毫没省着力气，大力挥动着竹尺，没有丝毫间隔，尺子从高处落下，感觉劈开了空气，像刀片一样刮下，实在是太疼了，没有任何缓冲。嘉锐直接被打出了尖叫。  
“啊，疼——”嘉锐大口喘着气，他感觉屁股都要裂开了，他很想知道打这么用力，竹尺断了没有，自己还真是废工具啊。身后的痛感太过于尖锐，一种直达神经的刺痛。他感觉自己要跳起来了，但是被少城狠狠地钳住了肩膀，动弹不得。  
“让你好好反省，你东张西望什么？”少城的声音在背后响起，冷冰冰的没有丝毫感情。嘉锐愣了一下，对，自己是在看阿清，但是，但是这句话是在演戏还是在警告我啊，说清楚啊，混蛋！真的太痛了。身后的知觉在身体里叫嚣，感觉要掀翻他的天灵盖子。  
少城没有做过多的解释，拎起嘉锐的肩膀，把他往旁边一提留，让他跪在了一旁。然后招呼着下一个人去桌子上撑着，开始受罚。  
嘉锐有点弄不清现在的状况，但是他知道拍摄还没有结束，自己只能先按照少城的指示做，他突然被甩在了地板上，膝盖和木质地板猛地亲密接触，又是一阵疼痛。他双手撑着地，微微将屁股撅起，赤裸着的臀部上面分布了三条恐怖的红色痕迹，高高肿起，在白嫩的臀肉上格外显眼。嘉锐听着耳边新一轮的鞭打声，依旧是响亮清脆的竹尺着肉的声音，但是再给他十个胆子他也不敢回头看了，他现在一门心思想着的就是该怎么度过接下来的拍摄。  
“啪。”连续不断的抽打，让他的心拔凉拔凉的，但是脸上却特别的滚烫，他知道自己是害怕极了。这些声音就好像是打在自己屁股上一样。他突然想起了小时候，冬天去河边玩，突然不小心掉到水里了，刺骨的寒意穿透了衣服，直达身体，整个人都僵硬地不受大脑控制，等稍缓过来，刺痛的感觉就在全身蔓延。  
“啪。”又落下了一记，他听到了身后的人啜泣的声音，很隐忍。他突然佩服起阿清，他被打了那么久，硬是扛到了最后才哭，而且还不知道是为了节目效果还是真的无法忍受了。嘉锐不停地放飞着思绪，不然自己会被恐惧感所淹没。  
“弈嘉。”不知道过了多久，少城终于叫了他的名字，他僵着身体慢慢爬了起来，扭头看着少城。少城拿着竹尺，点了点面前的桌子，“趴过来。”然后说出了残忍的指示。  
嘉锐勾起堆在膝盖处的裤子，他偷偷看了眼少城，发现对方没有阻止，他大着胆子把裤子穿上了，他是真的没有勇气在摄像机面前裸着下半身走过去，尽管后期肯定会打马赛克。  
他轻轻地趴在了桌上，双手抓着桌子的边缘，将上半身撑起，他感觉到少城慢慢脱下了他的裤子，粗糙的布料和略带弹性的内裤划过臀肉，特别是那三道伤口时，那刺痛的感觉依旧想让他跺脚，他现在特别感谢，少城没让他自己动手脱裤子，不然他真的没有办法这么流畅。  
少城静静地看着趴在桌子上的嘉锐，突然跟导演示意了一下，说希望暂停五分钟。  
嘉锐惊讶地转过身，开口说道：“我，我可以坚持的，没有必要暂停。”  
少城盯着他看了几秒，说：“没有必要暂停，但也没必要受多余的伤，你绷得太紧了，这么打下去会出问题。”  
听少城说完，嘉锐下意识地就伸手往后面摸了摸。少城一把抓住了他的手，固定在身后。  
“别碰，碰了你会更紧张。你之前拍摄并不害怕，今天是为什么？工具的问题吗？”  
不知道为什么，喜欢的人就在自己面前，但是那种酸涩的小泡泡，又不停地往外冒，他脑海里不停地回想起阿清的脸，还有少城刚刚给自己的狠狠的三下。他摇了摇头，没有作声。  
少城叹了口气，对他说：“需要我用巴掌帮你放松一下吗？”  
闻言，嘉锐睁大了眼睛，不可思议小声问他：“用，用巴掌可以放松吗？”  
“有的人可以，因为手掌比较软，挨的时候不会下意识地绷紧。”少城耐心地跟他解释着。  
“我，我不用了，你能放开我吗，我，我就想揉一下。”嘉锐支支吾吾地开口说道。  
“不要自己用手，那样你会更紧张。”少城继续抓着他的手，看了看他的屁股，觉得确实没有什么太大的问题，就伸手轻轻抚上了嘉锐受伤的地方，慢慢地揉动起来。  
嘉锐能感觉到自己的脸肯定刷地一下红了，他喜欢的人的手正搭在自己的屁股上，四舍五入等于上床...他能感觉到，少城的手一下又一下，轻轻地...嘉锐死死地拽着桌角，低着头，闷不做声，好像浑身都抖了起来。  
“后面的拍摄不会很疼，只要打出效果就可以了，你不用紧张。”说完，顿了顿，继续开口道：“你应该更相信我。”  
他让我相信他，他让我相信他，好像被洗脑了一样，嘉锐脑海里一直翻来覆去的是这句话。好像有种奇异的力量，让一直处于紧张飘忽状态的嘉锐冷静下来。  
少城拍了拍他的屁股，发现嘉锐的状态好一点了，便示意导演可以开始。  
嘉锐重新趴好，他深呼吸了几口，余光里看到了正在运行的摄像机还有远处的工作人员，他提醒自己，现在正在工作，努力地集中精神找好状态。  
“啪，啪。”忍着身后的竹尺一下一下地落在屁股上，少城果然没有骗他，一开始并没有很难挨，只是略微有些疼痛，而且也比刚刚那三下好太多了，不是刺痛到劈开骨肉的感觉，而是一种麻麻的疼痛，像是一片仙人掌扎进肉里一样，猝不及防，但是并不难受。这一段嘉锐甚至很享受。  
但是随着速度逐渐加快，他还是忍不住地很小幅度地扭动了下，少城瞟了他一眼，看了看他晃动着的两块软肉，也没有过多的苛责，只是加重了手中的力道。  
“啪。”一尺打在正臀峰的位置，这种力度刚好在嘉锐可以接受范围的上限，再重一点，就感觉要受不了了。但是力度虽然没有继续加重，速度却依然很快，嘉锐能感觉到少城在自己的上限处疯狂试探。他紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，就要受不了了。他越发地挣扎起来，虽然他一直告诉自己，刚刚阿清可是一动都没动过的，可是此时此刻是真的完全顾不上了。  
“啊，啊哈。”少城听着嘉锐不断粗重的喘息，他伸手固定住了嘉锐的腰，手中的竹尺越举越高，然后“啪”地狠狠落下，嘉锐扭动地越发厉害，又被少城死死地按住，基本上被揽在了少城的怀里，像小孩一样，按在身上，狠狠地抽巴掌。  
少城看着嘉锐逐渐红肿的屁股，上面交叠着条形的红色印记，臀峰处格外严重。看着嘉锐不断小幅度抖动着身体，少城心中估量着拍摄的标准，手中的竹尺还没有停下。  
嘉锐是真的哭了出来，而且不是为了该死的节目效果，是真的太疼了，他微微侧身就可以看见少城宽阔的胸膛，还有他胸口传来的热量，这让他更有一种云里雾里的感觉，和身后狰狞的疼痛截然相反，他很想伸手抓住少城，一把扑到他怀里，可是少城没让他这么做。  
少城见嘉锐已经快到极限了，本来在他腰上的手，突然扣住了嘉锐的脖子，让他的上半部分身体紧紧地贴在桌面上。身体突然贴近冰冷的桌面，浑身直打颤，嘉锐不得不踮起脚来保持平衡，还没等他稳定下来。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城狠狠地抽在他屁股上，毫不拖泥带水，三下排列组合般的横贯整个屁股，看着就格外疼痛。  
“啊，啊——不要...”嘉锐突然大叫了起来，他受不了了，感觉身后要炸开了一样，整个人疼的直哆嗦，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸。他连导演什么时候喊停的都不知道。  
少城看着嘉锐还趴在桌边没有反应，他轻轻地帮他提起了裤子。  
但是嘉锐一时半会儿还没有反应过来，身后的伤还在叫嚣着，和第一次拍摄新人视频完全是不同的体验，巴掌真的是最好挨的工具了，他知道这次，少城多多少少放了点水，但身后还是一阵一阵地疼。  
“还好吗？“少城略有些担忧地看着嘉锐，他对自己的技术是自信的，刚刚那顿绝不至于疼成这样，所以他顿了顿，继续问道：“刚刚你为什么一直看着阿清？”  
”我不能看他吗？“嘉锐还趴在桌上，头埋在自己手臂里，隔着衣服，声音闷闷的，”我只是想向他学习。“嘉锐越说越小声，吸了吸鼻子，觉得眼眶又热了起来，袖子不知道是不是已经湿了。  
“刚刚你一直看着阿清，太明显了，后期不可能剪掉，也不可能再让阿清拍一遍，那样对他伤害太大了。所以临时改了一下剧情。”少城的声音在他背后响起。  
那样对他伤害太大了，那样对他伤害太大了，那样对他伤害太大了。  
他在关心阿清，他在关心阿清，他在关心阿清啊，混蛋！嘉锐被身后的伤扯着疼，实在是难以忍受，心中那种酸涩的感觉简直让人上头，他想也没想，就脱口而出：“就因为我看了你男朋友，你就要打得那么狠吗！”  
“我没有打得特别狠，你觉得难受？”少城本着职业的精神想问一下嘉锐的伤势，但嘉锐似是没听下去，他此时此刻心里只想着，他没有否认，他承认了，原来阿清真的是他男朋友，那我呢，我算什么，一个只见过你两面的陌生人，对啊，我有什么资格质问你，你又有什么必要告诉我。  
我本来就什么都不是。  
少城看着面前的人似乎都蔫儿了，也不回答他的话，呆呆地看着地面，少城皱了皱眉，准备离开。  
嘉锐知道自己简直在无理取闹，今天少城做的决定是对的，自己实在是不应该这样，会被讨厌的啊！  
于是嘉锐忍着疼，赶紧从桌上蹒跚着爬了起来，急匆匆地抹了把脸，哑着嗓子喊道：“城哥，对，对不起，咳咳，”嘉锐发现自己哭得太久嗓子实在太干了，小声咳了几声，继续说：“我，我今天不在状态，以后，以后不会这样了。”  
少城淡淡地嗯了一下，没有其他回应，就走了出去。  
被讨厌了吗？肯定被讨厌了吧，一个莫名其妙的陌生人。嘉锐沮丧地想着。  
眼泪风干后蜇得脸疼，喉咙好像又被堵住了一样，有什么东西想要翻涌上来。嘉锐狠狠得咽了口口水，把酸涩的情绪吞进了肚子里。

少城打开了片场的门，在拐弯处看到了静静站着的阿清，也不知道他在这里站多久了，身姿挺拔修长，脸上依然没什么神色。少城看了看他，询问道：“伤口处理好了吗？”  
“不要拿我当挡箭牌。”阿清没有回答他，自顾自地开口，说完就走了。  
少城皱了皱眉，看着他的背影远去。

嘉锐回到家中，洗完澡给自己上好药，刚刚上床趴着，就收到了经纪人黄哥的微信：  
黄哥：之前直播的钱平台直接转你卡上了。查收一下。  
嘉锐：这么快？？  
黄哥：是的，少城的价格是之前就谈好的，你的价格就按市场最低价给的。  
这差距...倒也不用这么直白啊。  
嘉锐：等，等等...这么多？  
黄哥：还有少城的那份，他向来带新人，他的那份儿他是不会要的，有空和他说声谢谢。  
说到这，嘉锐心里又五味杂陈。优秀的少城，善良的少城，专业的少城，不属于他的少城。  
黄哥：对了，新人短片已经发出来了，你转一下公司官微的微博。你自己也多注意营业，偶尔po点自拍什么的，展示一下自己...  
其实嘉锐很想问问黄哥，少城跟阿清是什么关系，但是感觉自己实在是没什么立场，问起来太八婆，而且对话的走向即将要变为黄哥的碎碎念了，他立马发了五个ok，飞速逃离对话页面。

嘉锐登录了自己微博的大号，找到了官微的那条新人短片微博，纠结又纠结，想着，本来就是公事公办，就艾特一下吧！于是转发了公司那条微博，写道：  
这是我拍摄的第一条新人短片，谢谢城哥的鼎力相助~大家平安夜快乐哦~@少城Matthew。  
发完这条微博，作为网瘾少年，嘉锐又手贱地进入了倾城cp社区，实在是不怪他，就算是阿清和少城单个的广场也没有他们的cp广场热闹，这年头，炒cp才是王道啊！  
今天倒是有一个眼生的热门贴，应该是刚刚被顶起来的，一看题目，嘉锐一口老血就喷了手机满屏。只见中间加精加粗赫然写着一串大字：  
倾城cp do过的26个证据！  
嘉锐忍受着剧烈恶心的感觉点进去看了，他知道这种总结帖，向来很容易爆，不过基本上就是开局一张图，全部都靠编。  
一点进去，嘉锐感觉自己就瞎了，里面是少城和阿清在拍摄时的一张照片，糊得亲妈不识，然后在少城的腿根处用红色画了一个大大的圆圈，旁边写着，阿清挨打娇喘，少城疑似勃起，这尺寸，羡煞旁人！  
？？？  
这TM都是些什么？嘉锐实在是受不了了，忍着想自戳双目的冲动，继续往下看，下面是一张拼接的图，一个是少城的锁骨，一个是阿清的脚腕，嘉锐点开图片，用自己最新款的iPhone11手机放到最大，眼睛都看瞎了，也看不清，两人到底是不是所谓的情侣纹身。  
嘉锐在心里叹了一口气，退了出来。比不起比不起，营销号牛批。不过想着今天既然爆出了加精贴，肯定有人讨论。就用自己另一个小号进了倾城cp聊天群。  
里面...果然很热闹。  
刚刚一进去，就是少城那张高糊的所谓“大尺寸”照片，群里一群小姑娘也不嫌害臊。  
999皮炎平：【图片】，姐妹们，最多只能锐化到这个程度了，还是可以看出来的，肯定不小。  
想做少城的巴掌：天呐，肯定啊，你们看裤子的褶皱，多大才能撑成这样啊。  
倾城是真的：我丢，阿清会不会很痛！  
不减肥不改名：姐妹，说到这个！你不觉得...其实说不定阿清是在上面的那个吗...  
微博用户0099：我天！我以为只有我一个人这么想呢！倾城cp不是白叫的啊，你们不觉得阿清比少城更有气场吗...而且少城一看就是那种很宠的人啊，嘤嘤嘤~  
阿清的小毛驴：不要啊！少城x阿清，不拆不逆！  
......  
嘉锐就看着群里的聊天朝着不可描述的内容发展，他简直汗颜，他不甘落后，立马在里面发言：  
少城小太阳：你们就这样亵渎偶像吗？  
嘉锐说的义正言辞，真有几个小姑娘被他糊弄住了。  
手机用户1399：额...我们也只是心里想想而已...  
柠檬水：是啊...+1  
嘉锐满意地看着自己的成果，继续写道：  
少城小太阳：他们只是演戏，演戏啊，只是职业而已。  
倾城是真的：楼上？？？？  
倾城群主：ky精司马，滚开。  
微博用户2298：少城毒唯？滚去你主子那舞。管理员呢？？  
对不起，您已被移出群聊。  
嘉锐无语地看着屏幕，心里的怒火滔滔不绝，他最不缺的就是胜不骄败不馁的精神，又切了一个小号，正准备和人撕逼，就看见微博小助手的消息：  
您的少城大宝贝回复你了！  
消息来得太突然，嘉锐差点没拿稳手机，他猛地从床上翻起来，一下子碰到了受伤的屁股，他猛地吸了一口气，赶紧登上了自己的大号，点开就是少城回复自己的消息：  
平安夜快乐。[摸头]


End file.
